Cold Love
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: "Who would want to date a shrimp like you?" Oh how she regretted those words. But it wasn't too late to fix things, yet. Can Noire get over her tsundere attitude towards Neptune and fix things?


**Cold Love**

"Why did I turn her down? I'm such an idiot..." Sighing, Noire laid face down on her bed, depressed to no end. A few days ago, months after Blanc's and Vert's big union ceremony, Neptune had formally asked her out. To become her partner, a couple.

And of course, Noire had to run her mouth off about how she didn't want to and everything. Sighing again, she had been in no condition to work since then and it was obvious to everyone. Uni blamed her for messing it up. Neptune was in an even worse condition, even though she was only as depressed as Noire was, but with her usually cheerful attitude, that meant a lot.

Someone came into her room, closing the door behind them. "Sis..." It was just Uni. She was probably just going to give her another lecture. "Shouldn't you go and apologize to Neptune? Tell her you're sorry and want to go out with her."

"W-who would want to go out with that shrimp?!" Ah, she did it again! Why couldn't she be honest with herself? The more she had fallen for Neptune, the worse this had gotten, to the point where she loved just being near her but acted like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Noire." Uni didn't address her sister by her first name very often. "We all know you like Neptune, so why are you acting like this?"

"I-I-I like her? D-Don't be ridiculous!" Thankfully, Uni couldn't see her face. It was crimson red, through and through. She didn't just _like_ Neptune. She was so heels over head in love with her that she couldn't tell left from right, up from down when she was with her.

Shaking her head, Uni let out a sigh. "If you continue like this, you'll really end up alone and Neptune probably won't want to see you ever again. But if that's okay with you..." Turning around, she suddenly heard the mattress of the bed creak, the blanket rustle. Looking back, a horribly blushing Noire was in tears over the prospect she had just shown her.

"I... I couldn't live on without seeing her." It had taken a pretty horrifying scenario for her to finally be honest, at least with Uni.

"Even if Nepgear tells Neptune that you like her, it doesn't matter unless you actually tell her yourself." Uni was a little worried that she had to give love advice to her older sister.

"Every time I'm around her, anything I say turns into the exact opposite of what I mean!" Noire wiped off her tears and sat on the edge of her bed. "I **want** to be with her... I love her so much... but I can't even tell her how happy I am when we're together." Spilling her heart to Uni was something she had done only once or twice before.

"Just keep in mind that this might be your only chance, Noire. Neptune might not want to go through this again if you later change your mind." Patting Noire's head, Uni felt a little weird, seeing her older sister like that.

Getting up and transforming, Noire headed out on the balcony, flying off. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life regretting this. She didn't just want to be happy herself, she wanted Neptune to be happy just as much.

Flying as fast as she could, a black line soaring through the skies, she arrived at Planeptune just thirty minutes later. Plutia was on the balcony, putting up laundry with Yellow Heart. Landing, she greeted both of them briefly before going inside, finding Nepgear in the living room, looking a bit annoyed.

"Noire?" Noticing the black goddess, Nepgear got up, optimistic. If she got here on her own, Uni must have managed to talk some sense into her sister. "Neptune locked herself in her room and refuses to come out or let anyone in, not even Peashy."

Opening her mouth, Noire almost turned back on the spot, quickly closing her eyes and reciting the magic spell. _Only one chance, only one chance, only one chance_. It kept her calm and honest. If the alternative was spending her life alone, she would manage. Hopefully.

"Good luck." Smiling as Noire walks past her, feeling like she was about to jump off a cliff, her heart was racing and she was starting to sweat a little. Did she even look okay? Wasn't her hair a mess because of the flying? Should she transform back? Did she even wear decent clothes? She didn't want Neptune to think she was boring! Maybe she should have showered first. Did Neptune like perfume?

Stopping short just a few meters past Nepgear, Noire's thoughts were a mess. Reciting her magic spell again, she struggled forward, finally reaching Neptune's room. She was more scared of knocking than of any monster or villain she had ever fought. But she managed to hit the door with her fist twice. "-N-Neptune? If... if you want I... I could talk to you about... something." Magic spell, magic spell, magic spell!

Noticing a lot of loud noise inside, the door suddenly flew open, a whirl of lilac hair flying through the air and forcefully pulling Noire in, the door slammed shut within the second. Before she knew what was happening, Purple Heart had Black Heart pinned on her bed, kneeling above her. "I was stupid. I know you're like **this.** You're stubborn and can't be honest with yourself. But **I** love you, and I want to be with you, even if I have to do it like th- Noire?" Waving her hand in front Black Heart's face, Neptune got no reaction. "Noire?!" Shaking her a little, Black Heart finally reacted.

"Kyah! What are you doing?!" Pushing Purple Heart off, Black Heart jumped up, sitting on the edge of the bed again. No, no, no, no, it was her chance! She had to take initiative here! She had come this far, she couldn't live with herself anymore if she screwed it up now!

"Was I too rough?" Reaching out to Noire, Purple Heart wondered if she should turn back for the time being.

"Yes! I mean, no!" Covering her face in her hands, Noire sighed. "I..." It wouldn't mean anything if she didn't look her in the face when she said it. Looking up and turning around, her eyes met Purple Heart's, her heart both stopping and beating like crazing at the same time, it felt like. She was so beautiful... she really wanted to be with her. "I... lo-lo-lo-" Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to just say it. "I love you, Neptune!" Shouting, Noire felt dizzy right afterward.

Smiling happily, Purple Heart crawled over the bed, putting her arms slowly around the dazed Black Heart, forcing Noire's head to rest against her breasts. "Can you hear how hard my heart is beating from hearing that?"

"You're so embarrassing, even in that form!" Complaining, Noire wrapped her arms around the waist of the girl she loved so much. "You can't imagine how hard that was to say!"

"I love you too. So much, I'd go to the end of the world and come back at your command." Changing her position, pushing Black Heart back on the bed, Purple Heart laid on top, her lips on their way to meet Noire's.

It was their first kiss with each other. Not their first kiss ever, but it had special meaning to them. Starting out tender, their lips only barely touching, no sign of their tongues, they grew bolder, more passionate fast, Neptune leading her partner. The rapidly wilder getting kiss finally peaked when they pulled apart for a moment, looking in each others eyes, **seeing** how much they felt for each other, a second, fierce kiss starting up seconds later.

Tasting Noire's lips was more delicious than she had thought. It was so easy to get lost in the slight bittersweet taste that was oh so addicting to her. Intruding into Noire's mouth, Neptune's tongue challenged the black goddess to a wild dance, to see who would come out on top.

Noire could no longer think about being embarrassed or stubborn, she was completely lost in their kiss, her hands moving over Purple Heart's back, eager to touch her skin directly. As if she had read her mind, the suit started to dissipate all over the place. Responding by removing her own suit, Noire moaned into their kiss when she felt Purple Heart's breasts push against her own. Breaking apart for the second time, Noire's breathing was haphazard and rough.

"You're heavy..." Touching Neptune's cheek and wiping a little drool off her it, Noire deep down wanted more despite her mind telling her she shouldn't rush things this much.

"That's not me. That's my love. My love for you. It's so heavy, it was crushing me when you turned me down." Laying naked on top of her love, Purple Heart grinned.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Gosh, it's not like I turned you down because I-" Noire could not finish what she wanted to say. It was impossible to talk with Neptune's tongue inside her mouth.

Their breasts rubbing and pushing against each other, Noire felt incredibly turned on. It did have its advantages that Neptune _grew_ quite a bit when she transformed. Their third kiss coming to an end, Noire's nipples were poking Neptune, demanding more than that.

"Noire..." Neptune's voice was more a whisper of passion in Noire's ears than anything else. Just as she pushed herself up, wanting to take it one step further, someone knocked on the door thrice.

"Sis? Is everything okay between you and Noire?" Nepgear had been a little worried by the incredible silence. Usually, Noire would at least get a bit loud when she argued with Neptune.

Pushing Purple Heart off so hard that the goddess hit the floor with a loud thud, Noire turned back into her human form. "Neptune!" Hissing, she absolutely didn't want to be caught in the act by the little sister of her partner.

"Alright..." Resting on her back, legs in the air, Purple Heart was very disappointed with Nepgear's timing.

"Sis?!" Nepgear knocked again.

Neptune turned back into a human and opened the door, a gust of wind almost knocking over Nepgear, leaving no sign of Noire in the room.

"What happened?" Sitting on the floor, surprised, Nepgear looked up at her big sister.

"Ah, you interrupted while we got to the good part." A dirty grin on her face, she watched Nepgear make an awkward expression.

"Sis... I don't tell you about what Uni and I do, so... please don't tell me about Noire and yourself." Nepgear was a little bit prude when it came to talking about intimate things like that. "But... did things work out okay?"

"Hold on, I'm getting a call." Grinning, she knew who it was. "Yes?"

Noire was on the other end, flying back home, calling Neptune before she had even set foot on Lastation territory. "If... if you plan on going out, I could... I have some free time, so I could... keep you company. Only if you know nobody else!"

"Sounds good. And I do love your stubborn side, too, Noire."A smirk, Neptune held her communicator away from her ear. Noire was shouting so loud that Nepgear could hear it without problem.

"I'm not doing this for you know, stupid! I'm just worried you might get in trouble, okay?!" Hanging up, a laughing Neptune was left behind. Sitting on the floor, she looked completely love struck.

"She won't ever change being like this. But it wouldn't be Noire if she wasn't."

~~~ Love can be tough. ~~~


End file.
